Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks
Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks is the sequel to Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls, and is being made by Fanboy and Chum Chum. Plot 6 moons later, Twilight, Spike, Garfield and his five pals return to CHS, along with the help of some new friends from other dimensions, to help the Humane 5 once again with Sunset. But as a trio of evil girls turn the musical showcase into a Battle of the Bands, it's up to Twilight, Sunset, Garfield and their friends to defeat them to save their world. Medley Songs * Garfield (P.Y.T. (short), Blame It on the Pooky (Blame It on the Boogie; short) Rock With You, Thriller (silent), The Way You Make Me Feel (silent), Love Never Felt So Good, Bad) * Odie (Suit & Tie, Mirrors (silent), Not A Bad Thing (silent), Love Never Felt So Good, Take Back the Night) * Jon (Cocaine Blues, Get Rhythm (silent), Cry Cry Cry (silent), Walk the Line, Ring of Fire) * Liz (Blank Space, Love Story (silent), We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (silent), Shake It Off, I Knew You Were Trouble) * Nermal (Animals, Misery (silent), One More Night (silent), Payphone, Maps, Sugar) * Arlene (Firework, Part of Me (silent), Dark Horse (silent), Roar, Teenage Dream) * Squeak (N/A, N/A, N/A, Fireball, Celebrate) * Poppy O'Hair (N/A, N/A, N/A, Viva La Vida) * C.A. Cupid (N/A, Scenes Trivia * Squeak, Poppy O'Hair, C.A. Cupid, Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Tecna (Winx Club), Roxy, Selina, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock and the Dog will guest star in this film. ** The Dog will meet The Dazzlings as a cameo in the film, similar to when Ronan and Nebula met with Thanos in Guardians of the Galaxy. * This is the first Garfield crossover film to feature songs outside this film. *The song that Charlie and Selina sang on the night after Garfield, Twilight and their friends defeated the Dazzlings and before Garfield, Twilight and their friends return home is I've Had the Time of My Life, from the movie Dirty Dancing. Even Charlie will lift Selina up, similar to the one from the movie. * The first Garfield crossover sequel. * This film takes place six moons after Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls and immediately before Garfield's Adventures of Descendants. * There will be five romantic relationships featured: ** Garfield and Arlene (returning from the first) ** Jon and Liz (returning from the first) ** Selina and Charlie Brown ** Roxy and Snoopy ** Poppy and Cupid (for a reason) * When Roxy angrily yells at Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie to stop their argument, it is similar to the movie Kindergarten Cop. * This film will have three post-credits scenes. ** One will focus on Mal, Evie, and Jane, the three girls from the Disney Channel film Descendants, "auditioning" for the Garfield/Descendants crossover. This is a parody of the Despicable Me 2 post-credit scene, with the minions, Kevin, Stuart and Bob also auditioning for their spin-off movie Minions. ** Another will show the same post-credits scene in Rainbow Rocks, revealing the human world's Twilight and her human world's Spike, as the former realizes there's something strange going on at Canterlot High. ** And the last one shows the dog, the one the Dazzlings met with during the film, grabs something from a trash can in a point of view, and we see he has the Golden Jewel-Encrusted Bone Gauntlet. This is a parody of the Avengers: Age of Ultron post-credits scene, with the dog saying the same line Thanos says when he grabs the Infinity Gauntlet from the vault, "Fine. I'll do it myself." Category:Garfield's Adventures series Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sequel films